Able
Able, also known as BL-1707, CT-1707, Able-1707, or unit A-1707,April 14, 2010. Able-1707. StarWars.com. Archive link. was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic. He served under the Jedi General Shaak Ti. History Origins Able was one of the many clones of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. The trooper served under Shaak Ti. Around 21 BBY,July 6, 2014. The Essential Guide to Warfare Author's Cut, Part 9: Battlefields of the Clone Wars. StarWars.com. Archive link Able's gunship was attacked by a Droid gunship. The gunship crashed, which resulted in the death of many of the troops inside. The remaining soldiers fought and destroyed the droids, leaving Able the final survivor. Able buried his deceased brothers and went on to live on the uninhabited planet, known as Lubang Minor. Rebellion Years later, in 2 BBY, the planet was discovered by Jedi Luke Skywalker and Arhul Narra. The two discovered the graves of the buried troopers from years before. The two were then greeted by Able, in a hostile manner. The soldier aimed his weapons at the two intruders, until Luke revealed himself as a Jedi. The trooper and the two Rebels discussed how long he had been there. Soon after their discussion, Imperial troops began to arrive. The three all survived, after a long battle. Able endured several battles with the Rebellion until a mission to an unidentified moon with Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa, Deena Shan, and Basso to investigate intel given to them. Able and Shan set out to check the surroundings. Able spotted some moving rocks but upon arriving near the rocks, creatures called Rakghouls attacked him, leaving him unconscious. After he regained consciousness, Able witnessed Organa's silhouette disappear inside the cave, and he followed her, determined to protect the Princess at all costs. When he entered the cave, Able saw Morne preparing to kill Organa, and he unleashed a barrage of blaster fire at Morne in order to rescue the Princess. Angered by Able's attack, Morne used the power of the Muur Talisman to transform the former clone trooper into a rakghoul. Though he did not die, the soldier met a fate worse than death. Armor and Equipment Able bore standard Phase I clone trooper armor and a DC-15A blaster rifle and a few other weapons, including an E-11 while under cover as a stormtrooper. When on missions with the Rebel Alliance, he wore a black shirt with a tan jacket. He also possessed a variety of explosives and tools on this jacket. Appearances * Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker (First appearance) (First identified as Able-1707) * Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2 * Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3 * Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4 * Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5 * Rebellion 0: Crossroads * Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2 * Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories * Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector (First identified as BL-1707) References Category:Clone troopers